


Squeeze And Shoot

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup Love Tumblr Prompts #1 - jenn-oddballpunk asked: </p><p>How about a little Kup/Ironhide? Kup showing that young transistor 'Hide how it's done. :3</p><p>I hope I did that for you m'dear. This was fun thank you so much for prompting me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze And Shoot

Squeeze And Shoot

The call to cease fire went out across all comms. The firing range immediately went silent. Safeties were engaged, then all weapons were laid on the firing platforms, and all shooters stood and took a step back.

“Just what, exactly do you call that mess, Hide? Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of weapons expert or something?” This might only be requalification training, but Kup never let anything slide whether you were a former student or a current project.

“Well, old timer, some of us call it shootin’. We don’t use peashooters like you’re used to, this is more advanced weaponry. It requires finesse, technique, and just the right touch.” Ironhide hefted what, by most standards, could be called a cannon up onto his shoulder as if to prove a point. 

Kup huffed a laugh, and pulled up the replay of Ironhide’s last qualifying round. “Finesse? Technique? Huh. Looks to me like you’re waving that fancy advanced weapon of yours around like Whirl on a Con-wrecking raid.” A rumble of laughter, and even Ironhide knew he’d been called out on his gung-ho attitude. 

“What, Kup, you gonna take me ta school again and show me how it’s done?” Ironhide shifted his weight to one side, trying to give off an unaffected air. There weren’t many that could handle a weapon better than him. Kup was one of those few, and any chance he got to take a lesson from Kup, Ironhide was going to take it. Not to mention Kup’s private lessons were as famous as they were infamous. 

Kup copied his nonchalant stance and gave his former student an appraising once-over. "Yeah. I think you could use a refresher course." He handed off control of the firing range, and had Ironhide follow him to the Experimental Weapons Bunker. 

"We had this built after Wheeljack blew this place to the pit with his last invention. Took us two years just to fill in the crater he left." He directed Ironhide in and closed the door behind them. "How he stays in one piece I'll never know." Kup shook his head at their friend’s better-than-average luck. He held out his hand. "Let me see this advanced weapon of yours."

Ironhide handed his gun over to his former instructor, and Kup appraised the weapon for a moment, then took up a firing position on the table. “Come here kid, stand behind me and let me show you what you’re doing wrong.” Ironhide did as requested, watching as Kup fired off a few rounds. “You younger bots like to throw your guns around and forget the finer points of things. There’s something to be said for taking your time, even in a tough firefight.” Ironhide watched as Kup was rocked by the recoil of the weapon, the rhythm of the movements, how Kup’s breath would catch just a little with the sharpest part of the impact, and then how he’d sigh as he lined up his next shot. 

Ironhide’s fans kicked on, and Kup looked over his shoulder at him, smirking. “Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if I’d lost my touch.” As soon as the safety clicked on, Ironhide shoved Kup’s chest down on the table, both their panels sliding open with a snick. Ironhide grabbed Kup around the waist easing his spike closer as Kup reached back to guide him to his valve. “Take your time, line up your shot.”

Ironhide groaned as his spike was stroked before two of Kup’s fingers pulled his aching spike into his former instructor’s waiting valve. “Squeeze is better than jerk. Jerking will mess up your shot. Take your time.” 

Ironhide’s breathing shuddered as he collected himself. “Yes, sir.” He curled around Kup, resting his forehead on the teal back. “I think you get a certain kind of pleasure out of tormenting your students, current and former.” He slowly pushed back from the heated body beneath him, getting his own satisfaction in the deep groan he felt as much as heard. 

“Stop your yammering and focus on your lesson.” Ironhide was sure Kup meant that to sound more like a threat than it actually did. Roaring fans, strut-deep groans, and clenching valve calipers took away any of it’s real bite. 

“Yes,” Ironhide pushed back in roughly, tilting his hips up before pulling out again, “sir”. 

“Don’t get…” Kup’s lessons were getting separated by moans and gasps now, and Ironhide counted it as a personal victory when he could make Kup lose his train of thought altogether, “cocky, kid.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it…” Kup’s rhythm of squeezes and ripples was causing Ironhide’s charge to skyrocket, “sir.”

“Think you’ve learned enough to take your shot now. Give a try when you’re ready. Remember. Squeeze,” a particularly strong squeeze was given to Ironhide’s spike as he thrust in, causing both mechs to lose breath and focus, “and shoot.” 

It was all Ironhide needed to break his teetering control. His overload raced through his body, whiting out systems as it went. His last harsh thrust, and the accompanying charged transfluid, pulled Kup along with him. Static leapt back and forth between their frames until both had to fight just to stay online. 

A knock at the locked bunker door had them both jumping apart. How Kup made it to the door and answered without falling over, Ironhide would never know. “Yeah, what is it?” 

“Well, sir, Springer wants to know if you’re finished with Ironhide’s lesson yet, sir?”

“Tell Springer not to get his rotor in a twist. I’ll be there when I get there.” Kup shut the door, telegraphing in no uncertain terms that he didn’t want to be bothered. “Want me to show you how good I can shoot? If you’re up for a rematch, that is?” Kup’s smirk promised sin. 

Ironhide stretched slowly. He didn’t want to seem too eager after all. “Sure. Why not? I ain’t got nothing better to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ladydragon76 and teh_gelfling for all your help. You're the best ever, especially at 2 a.m.


End file.
